1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand splints. More particularly, it refers to an inflatable finger straightening device together with a method for use with stroke victims or other persons suffering from hand paralysis to unbend severely contorted fingers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand splints, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,509 and 4,538,600 are used to correct orthotic conditions or paralytic conditions caused by stroke. These corrective splints assist physical therapists in relieving the effects of a paralyzed hand which tends to turn in towards the wrist and prevents the patient from using his or her fingers. Other patents describe devices for exercising a patient's hand such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,457,912; 3,581,740; 3,937,215; 4,274,399; 4,522,197; 4,619,250 and 4,671,258. Although the splints set forth in the above indicated patents are effective for treatment of wrist paralyzed patients and to exercise fingers, a problem frequently occurs in trying to move the fingers away from the palmer region of the hand in stroke victims. The fingers tend to dig into the palm and cannot be forced away if left in that position for long periods of time. An improved hand splint is needed for patients with severely paralyzed wrists to exercise fingers in a direction outward from the palmer region of the hand to prevent fixation of the fingers in an unnatural position.